Tears from Past Dreamspart 2
by UndyingWish
Summary: After being returned to reality, Dawn starts acting weird. She finally admits that she was with Zelda when she died in this life and Link's reaction to this new misery is all but joyous. So if Zelda's dead then who is Dawn really?


Blue eyes opened to look at Midna

Blue eyes opened to look at Midna. She floated in front of his face. When he awoke, she flicked his nose roughly. "Had a nice dream with lots of mayhem?" She mocked. Link snapped at her with his fangs, but missed. He glanced over to look at Dawn. Her whole body shook violently, and she stepped back as he got up.  
"Dawn, what's wrong?" Link asked. Dawn stopped shaking and stared wide eyes at him. Her silver eyes shrank as past memories flooded her mind. Digging her claws into the ground she howled out a sad cry like a banshee screaming its message of death. The windows wobbled as lighting flared outside, followed by thunders hatred.  
"It's all my fault. So many died because of me. I felt so weak and worthless watching them die beside me. I have no right to live after all the secrets I hid from you. Because I hid them, you died and so did Hyrule!" shouted Dawn. She slammed her head onto the floor, crying. Whimpers came from her as banged her paws on the floor. Link stood rooted to the ground as Dawn hit her head on the floor.  
"Dawn, none of that was your fault." Midna mentioned. Dawn turned on her, eyes blazed like the castle in Link's memory. Her fur stuck on end, flaring like her gaze.  
"What are you talking about, all of that was because of me! It's because of me that she died next to me!" Dawn ran out the large metal doors, her claws tearing sparks from the stone stairs. Midna and Link pursued her. Midna held onto Link's back as he charged into the twilight. Shadows lifted up into the air, climbing to eternal darkness in an endless sky. Spirits roamed the streets of the city outside the castle, and green flames dances around passing by a fountain, with its water frozen in time. Water drops hung suspended in midair about to splash the ground. They all shined like diamonds falling into heaven's wings.  
Dawn ran across the road leading out of the city. "Dawn wait!" shouted Midna and Link, following her. Rain began to fall upon the land. Small droplets sprinkled onto the grass like morning duo. Hyrule field lay ahead of Link. Eldin Bridge zoomed under his paws, its stone blocks meaningless as the scent of old blood came to his nose. Fog moved over the fields as he ran into them. A stone sat in the middle of the field. Designs lurched over its surface, into a large hole in the center. Whispering sounds came from the stone like whistling ghosts, each one sweet. One long howl came from next to the stone, going along with the tune of the whispers.  
"Link, howl to the whispers." Demanded Midna. He gave her a weird look, well as, good as a weird look can been coming from a wolf. But he obeyed and howled along with the whistling. A blinding light formed around Link and Midna as they disappeared. A shadow way off in the distance watched as they vanished. It grinned and said, "How long are you going to chase after her, Hero?" It sheathed its sword and stepped into the waiting dark behind it.  
Mist chased over the lands below as Link got up. He noticed that he was on a floating bit of rock. It hovered about one hundred feet up above the mist. Far in the distance Hyrule castle poked out of the gloom, shining tall over the world. A mountain poured lava into the mist over to the left and right was a vast lake filled with golden fish. The moonlight gleamed down from above, spilling its wonderful sparkle into the mountainside. Water fell from the sky like invisible waterfalls. Each one ran its water beside the castle in the center. On top the very peek of the tallest tower was another floating rock. A golden wolf sat staring at Link. Its red eyes questioned him as Link started to stare back.  
"Do you seek Dawn?" asked a voice beside Link's ear. He nodded not turning to see who asked. The wolf closed its eyes and bowed its head.  
"The Dawn that was can never be found, for she has left this world to save some one close. But the Dawn you seek is frightened to say the truth. Frightened that more will die to protect, her Highness. For someone dear to her has died and she blames herself for it," Said the spirit wolf.  
"What do you mean?" Link said fur on end. "Who died?" The golden wolf seemed to ponder this question.  
"Zelda did." Link spun around to be looking Dawn in the face. Midna flew over to the sad wolf and patted her on the head. She pulled her head away from the girl and said, "I need to tell you what happened."  
"Before Midna and I found you, before I met Midna, I was with…um…Zelda. I got her memory back just like you did and we went off to search for you. But the Shadow with the mask found us first. I tried to fight, I fought for her and you knowing I had to and because I wanted to. But in the end, he slew her and erased my memory. I wondered for long, soon I found a pack of wolves that helped me. They got part of my memory back like whom I really was and what I had to do. After that Midna found me and here we are." Concluded Dawn. Link froze with his mouth gapping open; Midna was the same next to him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Said Dawn apologizing. They kept staring at her. The golden wolf in the back watched shaking its head. Midna was the first to snap out of it, she grabbed Link by the pelt and threw him off the floating rock. He screamed as he fell, below him rings of light formed, spinning around and around in a sort of vortex. Link fell through the center and vanished before hitting the mist. Midna followed with out a word, leaving Dawn and the gold wolf behind. The gold wolf sat next to Dawn, making her jump.  
"Why didn't you tell the really story, because I know that the whole story you told is actually opposite of truth." It turned its gold head and stared at Dawn. Her eyes turned blurry as tears ran down her long snout.  
Dawn opened her mouth, "Because…" she said. She jumped off the rock and disappeared along with the other two. The wolf spirit sat and glanced at the rising dawn. Another wolf that looked just Dawn appeared next to the spirit.  
"Wait, don't go!" It shouted at the portal as it shrunk to nothing. Both wolves sighed as the sun shot into the sky. Light poured down on the two like sunbeams through ocean waves. Far off in the real world the twilight grew darker and the past that had been left behind, creped ever so closer.

The sound of birds was playing into the sunrise. They swept around their beauty, casting a spell over the world that could only be seen in the sun's light. Trees rustled there autumn leafs around the air, dancing gently on the winds breeze. Water sprinkled around the wolf's feet as they looked at the rock formation. Four tall stones stood on a watery surface, just below that was a small waterfall that fell into a spring. They glowed with a red light like a fire on a winter morning, letting out warm heat to all gathered by it.  
Butterflies flew past Link's wet nose; each one gleamed with colored wings. He, Dawn and Midna watched as a swirling ball of light drifted out of the spring. Light came out of it in long shining lines as four hooves implanted themselves in the water. Two horns twisted around each other so much they made one long round horn. Fluffy ears poked up beside the horns, they fell away from a face. A tail swung around the sort legs of the creature. The ball of light floated in the middle of the curled horns. The face of the thing was not visible but it spoke all the same. "Hero?"  
Dawn and Link glanced at one another for a brief moment. Link broke eye contacted and stepped forward to the thing. It sighed and said, "You here because the cursed girl brought you here." Link jolted back as the creature continued. "Yes I can read minds, Blue eyed Beast, for that is your question in your head. I am Ordona spirit of Ordon, I am the last light spirit for the other three have had there light stolen from them."  
Midna drifted forward to Ordona and put her hands on her hips. "Get to the part already where you tell us that you want something from us." The spirit looked taken aback at this.  
"Do you read minds?" said Ordona, surprised.  
"No but it's a purity good guess."  
"Oh…um…yes I must tell you that the only way to get Hyrule back to normal and to defeat the twilight is to bring them back. And if you help Faron he will most likely return you to your original form."  
Link nodded in agreement and turned to go so did Midna, but Dawn stayed. "May I ask you something, Protector of Hyrule?" The spirit nodded.  
"Did I do the right thing…you know… when he came and killed her? Should I have…?" Link whirled to see the spirit shake its head.  
"You did the only thing you could do, so do not weep." Dawn walked by Link and Midna with her head down. Link ran after her leaving Midna and Ordona. Midna shrugged and followed. Ordona watched as they left, the wind plowing her ears back and forth. Then suddenly it spun and roared at a shadow behind one of the rocks. Its roar shook the water sending out raging waves of fury. The markings on its back became a blood red, as the shadow stepped out from behind the rock.  
"You traitor!" shouted Ordona as she leaped. A sword whistled through the air at the spirit's throat. Twilight blasted through the tornado of water, throwing it to silence. Blocks of darkness started to drift up to the bleak sky. Ordona's ball of light shattered at the swords touch. Splinters scattered over the spring like a heart broken by loves cruel clutches. The spirits dead body splashed into the water without sending any ripples into the frozen silence. The shadow smirked, while sheathing it's sword.  
Dawn stopped and waited for Midna and Link. Midna rode on Link's back again, clinging hard to his bushy fur. He started to pant but stopped when they hear Ordona's roar. "It's him," said Dawn grabbing Link by the neck like a mother dog with her puppies. They run into Ordon village only to hear a man scream. The man was short with brown hair; he tugged out a piece of odd-looking grass and blow on it. Soft notes of music came from the grass as the man blew on it. The sound revolved around the mountains covering Ordon from the outside. An eagle flew out of the treetops and onto the man's arm. The eagle listened to the humans command and sprang at the wolves. The dodged it but once the eagles claws cut a gash in Link's side.  
They began to sprint out the village and into Hyrule field. Twilight did not touch this blessed place, but far in the distance it loomed like an ant surrounded by a brick wall. Dawn and Link sighed and Midna commented, "So are all the people in your village that mean?" Link ignored the question and stared at Dawn. She sat in the tall grass away from them, glancing at the falling sun. The moon was barley visible in the sky but soon it would shine its light. Link walked over and sat down next to her.  
"Dawn, are you all right?" She smiled at Link and nodded. Midna jumped off him and onto her back.  
"Now stop with the gushy stuff and let's go." Demanded Midna, folding her arms. They both sighed again and left for Faron Woods. As they went the trees became thicker, moss grew everywhere. Mushrooms of all kinds glowed like fairies with blue lanterns. Small ponds lay here and there, frogs squeaked in funny rhythms. Bees buzzed by coded with sweet honey. But them the twilight came turning this peaceful forest into a nightmare. Mutant birds crowded the branches above; their clouded colored eyes followed Link, Midna and Dawn. A river ran up ahead, it had four large rocks just like Ordona's spring but these were bleak and broken.  
The three of them stopped before it as a voice stoke. "Did Ordona send you?" Dawn barked a yes to the voice. "I see… so lets see who we have here. A blue-eyed beast that wields the power of the goddesses, a cursed girl that was banished from her home and…" the voice stopped on Dawn.  
"I thought you die…d!" said the voice shocked. "Wait… your not…" Dawn growled at the river where the voice spoke.  
Link looked at Dawn, 'What's she hiding?' he thought to himself. Zelda appeared in his mind; 'So she's dead…' he thought sadly.  
"The only way to get my light back is to kill the bug that took it. But I don't know where it is."  
"We'll go look." Snorted Midna. The three left and immediately they saw the bug. It had the body of a beetle but it had ten legs with razor like claws. Clashing pincers made sparks at the things mouth. Lightning binged off the bug as it scurried away. Dawn was the first to bound after it, snapping at it with her powerful fangs. Link tore behind, skidding in the muddy ground. He jumped over Dawn and ripped at the bug's feeble head. Sparks hit Link sending him flying into a tree. The bug sank its pincers into Dawns leg letting the wolf warm blood spill. She rolled on the ground snapping at the bug's back. Midna leapt off Dawn and sat on a branch.  
Link's head spun and more memories appeared. Cherry blossoms filled the air their smell beautiful. "Zelda!" he heard his own voice scream in his head. The blossoms rotted in the wind, the grass became a battlefield. Link was human again in the memory; tears fell down his face as he held onto a body. Suddenly everything was back to the present. Dawn yelped as the bug dug its teeth harder into her flesh. Link let out a howl of anger and bit the bug. Something on Dawn's arm glowed then disappeared as the bug exploded into a cloud of dust. A blue light illuminated the area as a light floated down from the sky. He touched it with his nose and then his body began to glow blue too. Dawn got up to see Link vanish before her. Then the whole place was filled with light and they also vanished.  
Back at the river the found them selves looking at another ball of shining light. The twilight faded away and was replaced by a starry night. The moon rows overhead like a sunrise over a vast ocean. Midna looked Link in the face. "See you two in a little bit." She fell into Link's shadow and became apart of it. There was a splash in the middle of the river and the ball of light hovered in the air. A part of small arms rapped around the ball, the hands clung to it with long fingers. Then a par of legs and behind that a tail swung around the light. It almost looked like a monkey; its flat face peered at them. Gold eyes closed in thanks.  
"Thank you for returning me to my form, now I will return you to yours." Said Faron. Link looked down at himself to see that he was human again. But he wore the green tunic just like in his memory. A sheath for a sword was on his back. A green sock hat was on his head. His blonde hair fell past his face as Dawn dropped the shield and sword she had stolen in front of him. He picked them up, smiling at the white wolf. He held the sword in his hand that was covered in a gauntlet. He swirled the sword through the air with a satisfying sound as the wind was sliced in two.  
"Midna?" said Link looked at his shadow. Midna jumped out of it but she looked different. She was see-through and her voice was gentler.  
She stared at her feet and mumbled, "Sorry I was so hard on you." Link grinned at her. "Um…can you do something for me…" she asked to him and Dawn.  
Dawn barked and Link nodded. "Um…I need something called Fused Shadows. I bet you can remember them Link since you and Zelda went looking for them too."  
"Yeah, we did…but before we could she died and so did I. We were murdered by someone but I don't know who." Said Link, quietly. Dawn rubbed up against Link like a purring cat asking for food.  
"Go to the Forest Temple, there lays Diababa he has what you seek." Said Faron. The sound of hove beats came from the distance and grew closer. Epona came galloping through the river, sending water drops everywhere. She bounded over to Link and stopped. Her saddle was already on and so were bags full of equipment for a long journey. Faron vanished leaving them to themselves. Dawn fell onto the ground moaning. Link knelt down next to her.  
Midna leaped out of Link's shadow and flew over to her. "Dawn are you ok."  
Dawn stumbled up and panted; "I'm fine now lets go." She limped over to the cave opening then collapsed in the grass. They ran over to the wolf, Midna looked at the wound on Dawn's front leg. The wound where the bug had bitten her was bleeding very badly and Midna told Link that the bug had injected poison into Dawn's blood stream.  
They made camp in the tall grass, putting Dawn in the tent with Midna. Link sat outside with the fire, roasting some fish he had caught. Midna appeared next to Link saying, "I got the poison out but it will be a while till she wakes." The fire crackled, bits of the fire drifted into the wind. Crickets played their night songs and owls flew overhead.  
"Midna can I tell you something?" said Link still looking at the flames.  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
Link hesitated then blurted out, "For some reason every time I look at Dawn my heart races but… I don't know why." He thought for a second, Midna gave him a smug grin. "Its not like I love her or anything!" he snapped. "Its more like I know her from somewhere but I cant remember." Midna thought about this and shrugged.  
"Maybe… you just have a weird choice in girls."  
"Midna!"  
"Sorry."  
Link put his head in his hands. "I just don't know." Midna patted his shoulder.  
"I claim the tent!" shouted Midna jumping into the tent and closing it. Epona whinnied as Link groaned. He gazed up at the stars, watching them fall above him. They shot through the skies with a grace like no other. They twinkled down around the moon like moonbeams. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that some how he could see Zelda again.


End file.
